Air Traffic
by Nekocase
Summary: Inspired by the Owl City song of the same name.


Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum had finished a long day of royal duties and studious research. As she made her way down the corridor, she looked forward to a relaxing evening of leisurely reading and sleep. Especially sleep. That day had been a particularly busy one. Some days, she would at least have some free time to spend with her friends; whether they were Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Lumpy Space Princess, or even, much to her reluctant delight, Marceline.

Since their reconciliation, they had become good friends again. Even when they grated on each other's nerves, they still maintained a certain camaraderie, seeing their arguments more in the light of mutual teasing than confrontation.

The princess opened the door to her royal chamber and turned on the light. Her room was as tidy as it ever was, with the few exceptions of clothing strewn about in a chaotic yet somehow orderly fashion. She contemplated straightening up the room as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Bonnie."

Bubblegum jolted at the sudden voice and turned to the direction it came from. Hovering above the windowsill was the Vampire Queen herself, clad in casual wear.

"Marceline!" the princess exclaimed with a blushing face. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"It's fun." the vampire said with snide grin as she floated into the room. "So how was your day?"

"Busy." grunted Bubblegum. "Diplomacy this, internal affairs that, and to top it off, I still haven't figured out this darn potion I've been working on for weeks!"

"Must be frustrating." said Marceline, half listening.

"It is!" The princess let out a sigh as she stared off toward a distant corner of the ceiling, a glum look on her face.

As much as she'd hate to admit it, Marceline never liked seeing Bonnibel look so down. Even with their frequent feuding, she still preferred the princess to be at the very least irritated rather than sad. So she came up with an idea.

"Hey Bon, ever wanted to fly?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever wanted to fly? 'Cause if you wanted to, I could make that happen. Um, you're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"Eh, of course not." answered the princess, who was a bit surprised at the vampire's idea.

"Come on, then." said Marceline with an outstretched arm. Bonnibel eyed the vampire with a careful look. "I promise, I won't drop you." the vampire reassured with a laugh.

"Fine." sighed Bonnibel.

Marceline lead Bonnibel to the window and gestured toward her neck. "Hold on tight." The princess obeyed by wrapping her arms around the vampire's neck, making sure to be secure without choking her friend. She then nestled her head against the vampire's left cheek, an action that elicited a light blush from both women. Marceline held onto Bonnibel's arms, and the two flew off.

Bonnibel let out a surprised yelp as she held onto the vampire. Marceline smirked as they flew higher and higher. Air rushed passed them, creating a series of harsh flapping noises, making the princess shut her eyes. It wasn't until Marceline steadied their flight did Bonnibel open her eyes, and what a sight she saw.

The sky was crystal clear, and all of Ooo was illuminated in the light of a first quarter moon. From their height, the pair could see the sleeping, neighboring kingdoms, as well as the subtle silhouettes of the distant mountains along the horizon. The scent of autumn leaves floated in the air. It was a relaxing and cool evening. A perfect evening.

Marceline looked back to her pink-haired companion. "You alright back there?" Bonnibel smiled and nodded. "Good." said the vampire as she returned her head forward.

Carefully and comfortably, Marceline descended toward the forest, the bubblegum princess still holding on. They glided above the woods, slaloming amongst the treetops. Marceline then veered off in order to pass by Finn and Jake's treehouse. All the while, their hair billowed in the wind.

As Marceline continued to guide herself and her companion through the evening breeze, Bonnibel couldn't help but feel a certain exhilaration. The rushing air, the scent of Marceline's hair, and the feeling of weightlessness all came together in a subtle, heart-swelling jubilation. She needed this. She needed to feel free.


End file.
